Freunde
by yoho
Summary: Ich will nicht entschuldigen, was Janek getan hat, aber vielleicht hat es etwas damit zu tun, das er ein Junge ist." -  Jungen sind also alle elende Feiglinge?", fragte Sara. -   Nein", sagte Hermine.  Aber sie sind bei anderen Sachen feige als Mädchen."


Title: Freunde

Author: yoho

Rating: K

Spoiler: Harry und Hermine sind in dieser Geschichte bereits junge Erwachsene. Sie teilen sich auf Hogwarts die Lehrerstelle für Verwandlung und wohnen in der ehemaligen Heulenden Hütte. In der Geschichte kommen auch zwei Kinder vor, die Sara und Janek heißen. Harry und Hermine haben die beiden Kriegswaisen, die keine Geschwister sind, bei sich aufgenommen.

Die Handlung in dieser Fanfiktion stützt sich also in vielen Details nicht auf die Buchvorlagen. Und die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden nicht berücksichtigt!

Teaser: Hermine seufzte. „Ich will nicht entschuldigen, was Janek getan hat, aber vielleicht hat es etwas damit zu tun, das er ein Junge ist und das du ein Mädchen bist." - „Jungen sind also alle elende Feiglinge?", fragte Sara. - „Nein, sind sie nicht", sagte Hermine. „Aber sie sind bei anderen Sachen feige als Mädchen."

Authors Note: Mit diesem kleinen Oneshot melde ich mich nach langer Pause ins Fandom zurück. Mein Leben ist in den vergangenen neun Monaten ziemlich holprig verlaufen. Aber manchmal, so glaube ich, braucht man das, um neue Geschichten zu finden.

Danke an fee-morgana für ihre spontane Betaarbeit.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Nur Janek, Sara und der Plot gehören mir.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Freunde**

_A poem begins as a lump in the throat, a sense of wrong, a homesickness, a lovesickness._

_Robert Frost_

„Was ist los?" Hermine setzte sich neben Sara auf die Verandastufen. „Du bist schon den ganzen Abend so ruhig." Sie nahm die Decke, die sie mit nach draußen gebracht hatte, legte sie über ihren und Saras Rücken und zog sie dann vorne zusammen. Sie fröstelte, obwohl der Winter in diesem Jahr sehr mild war.

Sara schwieg und blickte über die braunen Wiesen, die am Horizont fast nahtlos in einen schmutzig grauen Himmel übergingen.

Hermine wartete. Schließlich legte sie ihren Arm, der unter der Decke geblieben war, um Sara und zog sie an sich. Sara lehnte den Kopf an ihre Schulter.

Erst war es nur ein leises Schluchzen. Dann hörte Hermine ein Wimmern und Tränen tropften ihr auf die Haut. Sie streichelte Sara, während das Mädchen weinte.

„Janek ist komisch", sagte Sara schließlich mit rauer Stimme. Ihre Hand kam unter der Decke hervor und sie wischte sich damit über die Augen und ihre Wangen.

„Wie, komisch?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Komisch eben. Ich glaube, er ist nicht mehr mein Freund."

Hermine sah das Mädchen erstaunt an: „Wie kommst du da drauf?"

Sara zog die Nase hoch und rieb sich mit dem Jackenärmel über das Gesicht. „Gestern in der Schule haben ein paar andere Kinder uns geärgert. Immer, wenn sie uns miteinander gesehen haben, dann haben sie Schmatzlaute gemacht, so als würden wir uns küssen. Und sie haben sich angeguckt wie Verliebte in einem Film ohne Ton, den ich mal bei Opa und Oma gesehen habe. Das war sooo doof."

„Und?", fragte Hermine. „Was hat Janek gemacht?"

Sara schluckte: „Na ja, normalerweise wehrt er sich, also wenn jemand was Blödes über ihn oder über mich sagt. Dieses Mal hat er sich einfach nur an seinen Platz gesetzt und mich stehen lassen." Sie löste sich aus Hermines Umarmung. „Warum tut er das? Meinst du, ich bin ihm peinlich?"

„Glaub ich nicht. Ich denke eher, er geniert sich vor den anderen."

„Weswegen?"

Hermines Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. „Nun, zum Beispiel weil er dich lieb hat, aber nicht möchte, dass die anderen das wissen."

Sara dachte darüber nach. Schließlich sagte sie: „Mir ist es aber nicht peinlich, dass ich Janek gern hab."

„Wirklich?" Hermine grinste jetzt. „Deine Freundinnen wissen also, dass du mit Janek in einem Bett schläfst?"

„Nein", protestierte Sara. „Natürlich wissen sie das nicht. Geht doch auch keinen was an. Und außerdem ist es ja nicht so, dass wir im Bett irgendetwas machen. Wir schlafen nur zusammen, damit ich nicht alleine bin, wenn ich Albträume habe."

„Aber trotzdem erzählst du es nicht rum?"

„Nein, tu ich nicht." Sara klang regelrecht kleinlaut. „Egal, Janek hätte mich nicht einfach stehen lassen dürfen. Wir sind doch Freunde. Und seine Freunde darf man nicht im Stich lassen, sagst du doch immer."

Hermine zog die Beine an und schlang die Arme um ihre Knie. Sara tat es ihr gleich. Danach mussten sie erstmal die Decke neu sortieren.

„Weißt du", sagte Hermine und stopfte sich einen Deckenzipfel unter den Hintern. „Nicht jeder Mensch ist immer mutig. Wir sind alle auch mal Feiglinge. Ich, Harry und du sicher auch."

Sara ließ sich Zeit mit ihrer Antwort, während sie auf die weit entfernten Berghänge jenseits des Großen Sees starrte. „Natürlich bin ich manchmal feige. Aber nicht bei so was."

Hermine seufzte. „Ich will nicht entschuldigen, was Janek getan hat, aber vielleicht hat es etwas damit zu tun, das er ein Junge ist und das du ein Mädchen bist."

„Jungen sind also alle elende Feiglinge?"

„Nein, sind sie nicht. Aber sie sind bei anderen Sachen feige als Mädchen."

Sara krauste die Stirn. „Und was hilft mir das jetzt?"

Hermine lachte über diese Frage. „Es macht keinen Sinn, wenn du ihn daran erinnerst, was er hätte tun sollen, oder wenn ich ihm das sage. Er muss es selber herausfinden." Sie stand auf. „Und jetzt komm bitte mit rein. Das ist viel zu kalt hier draußen."

Sara folgte Hermine in die Hütte, verschwand dann aber in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab. Sie überlegte noch, was sie tun würde, falls Janek, wie sonst jede Nacht, bei ihr im Bett schlafen wollte, kam aber zu keinem Entschluss. _Kommt__ganz__drauf__an,__was__er__sagt,_überlegte sie. Aber Janek kam nicht.

Am nächsten Morgen fiel Hermine auf, dass sowohl Sara als auch Janek ziemlich übernächtigt wirkten. Sie hatten tiefe Schatten unter den Augen, gähnten andauernd und sie redeten kein Wort miteinander.

„Was ist denn mit den beiden los?" Harry hatte Hermine beiseite gezogen während sie beide vor der Anrichte standen. „Hab ich was verpasst, als ich gestern bei Ron war?"

„Janek hat einen Fehler gemacht und Sara wartet jetzt darauf, was er als Nächstes tut."

Harry sah zum Tisch hinüber. „Wird er denn etwas tun?"

Hermine lächelte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er die Wahl hat. Er wird sich entscheiden müssen. So oder so.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass du in Rätseln sprichst", meinte Harry amüsiert.

„Ich erklär's dir später", flüsterte Hermine.

Auf dem Weg in die Schule blieb Sara bei Hermine und Harry. Janek hielt einige Schritte Abstand.

In der ersten Stunde hatten die Kinder Verwandlung. Hermine wurde auf dem Flur vor dem Klassenzimmer noch von einer Fünftklässlerin angesprochen, die eine Frage zu einer Hausaufgabe hatte und deshalb betrat sie den Raum nach den beiden.

Schon in der Tür hörte sie die schmatzenden Laute. Dieses Mal machte die ganze Klasse mit. Sara stand wie erstarrt neben dem Lehrerpult, Janek einige Schritte hinter ihr.

Das Mädchen schien den Tränen nahe. Janeks Miene wirkte wie versteinert. Hermine überlegte noch, ob sie eingreifen solle, aber Janek war schneller. Ohne den Rest der Klasse anzusehen, ging er zu Sara, stellte sich vor ihr auf, legte seine Arme um ihren Nacken und dann küsste er sie. Mitten auf den Mund. So dass alle es sehen konnten.

Es wurde schlagartig still. Ein Zauberstab rollte von einem Pult und das Klappern des Holzes, als er über den Steinboden kullerte, war ohrenbetäubend laut.

Der Kuss hatte nur Sekunden gedauert. Dann löste sich Sara aus Janeks Umarmung, nahm seine Hand und sie gingen zusammen, ohne nach links oder rechts zu gucken, zu ihrer Bank ganz hinten im Klassenzimmer. Auf Saras Gesicht hätte man ein Ei braten können, aber sie hielt den Kopf aufrecht.

Die anderen Kinder starrten die beiden mit offenen Mündern an. Keiner sagte ein Wort.

~.~.~.~.~

Abends am Küchentisch war von der morgendlichen Missstimmung nichts mehr zu spüren.

„Janek hat Einhorn-Haar mit Einhorn-Horn verwechselt und dabei ist sein Kessel explodiert." Sara grinste und Janek stupste sie mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen. „Petze!", sagte er, aber es klang nicht böse.

„Dafür war Sara nicht nett genug zu einem Hippogreif." Janek kicherte. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so schnell rennen kannst."

„Du würdest auch rennen, wenn ein Hippogreif hinter dir her ist", sagte Sara und füllte sich den Teller zum zweiten Mal.

„Am besten war der Sprung über den Zaun. Jetzt wissen alle, dass du grüne Unterhosen anhast."

„Immer noch besser, als auf der Krankenstation zu landen", konterte Sara.

„Und sonst ist nichts passiert?", fragte Harry, der noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, mit Hermine zu reden. „Ihr seid so ganz anders als heute früh."

Sara und Janek wechselten einen schnellen Blick. Dann schüttelten beide simultan den Kopf.

„Nein", sagte Sara schließlich. „Sonst ist nichts passiert. Wir waren nur etwas müde heute Morgen."

Sara überlegte kurz, dass das nicht ganz die Wahrheit war. Aber andererseits war sie morgens wirklich ziemlich müde gewesen. Von da her hatte sie nicht gelogen. Außerdem gab es Sachen, über die konnte man einfach nicht mit seinen Eltern reden, und der erste Kuss gehörte ganz bestimmt dazu.


End file.
